An Uncertain Marriage  Prequal to Slow Thaw
by eau-bleu
Summary: Prequal to Slow Thaw.  We discover why and how the marriage came to be.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters nor do I make any money from this work. I'm just playing in JK Rowling's sandbox.

Untenable

Seven years after the war, Hermione Granger was still fighting because, two years after Harry vanquished Tom Riddle, Gringotts Wizarding Bank launched a civil suit against Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Gringotts accused the Golden Trio of being responsible for the damages to the bank when they allegedly broke in and stole Hufflepuff's cup from Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. The Ministry of Magic chose not to lay criminal charges and the families affected (Blacks, Lestranges and Malfoys), believed the damage and alleged theft was for the greater good. The Goblins however, took a vastly different view to the assault on their business. Harry and Ron chose to settle with Gringotts in the very early stages but Hermione chose to fight. To her great dismay and five years into the fight, it looked like she was going to have to pay almost nearly half a million galleons to the Goblins or have her wand broken as a symbol of banishment from England's Wizarding society.

Such was the final finding of the civil division of the Wizengamot. The damages, plus legal fees and other costs amounted to nearly three quarters of a million galleons. This was far more money than Hermione could ever dream of accruing. Her bank balance (with another wizarding financial institution), held a couple hundred thousand galleons. The result of various awards and her savings. She had published two books and both were top sellers world wide but writing in the wizarding world was not lucrative.

Hermione had two weeks to make payment to Gringotts and she had no idea how she was going to pay her advocate fees and stay solvent; let alone pay Gringotts their awarded settlement.

Hermione rarely associated with Harry and Ron these days. Hermione was not privy to the details but long suspected that Harry brokered a deal with Gringotts that settled Ron's portion of the suit. When the lawsuit was first launched Harry had just proposed to Ginny. Hermione's suspicion was that Harry took Ron's portion as part of his responsibility to his future family; his future in-laws. Hermione didn't begrudge Harry's ability to settle the tab, what she did resent was the fact that he did it without consulting her. By paying his alleged portion of the tab, he basically admitted fault and that made it very hard for her to defend her position. In the end, it made it impossible.

Harry thought her anger and frustration was about the money and it wasn't that at all, it was about principal. It was about sticking together; fighting together. She had stood by him through thick and thin. She was always his greatest, most loyal ally but when she needed him the most, he abandoned her. She felt very, very alone and very betrayed.

The rift between Hermione and the two boys also caused her to become somewhat estranged from the other Gryffindors and D.A. members. No one wanted to take sides but in the end, Harry was The-Boy-Who-Lived. It just made sense that most people would choose to stand with him.

Hermione did receive an invitation to Harry's wedding but she politely declined and sent a gift. She no longer lived in Wizarding London. She had resumed living in her childhood home. Her parents remained in Australia, memories still Obliviated. Her actions prior to departing on the Horcrux hunt could not be reversed. Now, she only ventured into the Wizarding world for business and for private lunches or dinners with Luna or Neville or sometimes Padma. Occasionally, she ran into other classmates but the encounters were usually awkward and strained. Hermione felt she had fought very hard to belong to the Wizarding world and was now a virtual outsider.

So, would it be so bad to have her wand confiscated? It wasn't like she would miss much or that many would miss her. Hermione just couldn't face that idea. She had fought for her right to be an equal in the Magical world. She had risked her life and changed her parents' lives forever, in order to help The Light concur The Dark. She deserved to have the choice, to be free to come and go from Muggle to Magical as she pleased! She had earned it!

The day after the verdict, Hermione was going over her accounts. She had paid her advocates' fees and other disbursements and she was trying to negotiate a repayment plan with Gringotts. Several owls had been sent back and forth between the Granger residence and Gringotts but Hermione felt she was getting nowhere. She had just sent off a response and was startled when another owl that quite obviously was not a Gringotts' messenger, flew through her window. The owl landed in a royal fashion, like it owned the room and made itself comfortable on the perch near her desk. The owl gave her a very imperial "hoot" and shook its foot in her direction.

Hermione unlaced the missive from the owl's foot and gave it a treat. Rather than fly away the owl remained on the perch, awaiting a reply. Curiosity piqued, she unravelled the note and read:

_"Dear Ms Granger,_

_It feels strange addressing you that way but I feel it would be rude to call you, "Granger". We are well into our twenties now, our childhood long passed. I am trying to put my childish ways behind me…_

_That said, I will get to the point of this note. I have been following your case and offer you my sympathies. You have more fortitude than I, (Although, that has never been in question, has it?) and wouldn't want to have to face the types of decisions you are facing right now. Therefore, I offer my assistance. I have a solution and I would like to discuss it with you. Could we meet at Thyme for Tea, tomorrow at 4:00p.m.?_

_Please send your reply with Sally; she should be waiting patiently for your response._

_Yours very truly,_

_Draco Malfoy"_

This was a most strange piece of correspondence. Draco Malfoy was rarely seen in public. After the end of the Second Wizarding War, Draco was fined tens of thousands of galleons for his actions in sixth year. He paid the fines and then took up his father's mantle as head of the family's businesses. His father was made to return to the newly renovated Azkaban to finish his original sentence for the shenanigans during fifth year. Eighteen months later Lucius Malfoy was released and rarely, if ever, was he seen in public. As far as Hermione knew, the Malfoys led very quiet lives. Draco and his mother were known to contribute to charities and helped to rebuild Hogwarts. Together, they attended a scattering of charity functions each year and their appearances were always brief. Just recently she had read that Draco was elected to Hogwarts' board of governors. Occasionally, he was seen with one of the Greengrass girls on his arm. Slowly, the Malfoys were rebuilding their reputation.

What could Draco Malfoy possibly want with her? There was only one way to find out.

_"Dear Malfoy,_

_ Putting a Mr. in front of Malfoy only makes me think I'm writing to your father. That is a weird and icky thought._

_I will accept your invitation however; may I suggest we meet in Muggle London? I'm not keen on being spotted in public right now. The last thing I need is another Daily Profit headline. May I suggest, "The Spout"? It is a five minute walk from The Leaky – directions on the reverse of this note._

_If I do not hear from you, I will take that as acceptance._

_See you tomorrow._

_~HG"_

Hermione arrived at The Spout ten minutes before four with the intent to settle into her favourite spot and wait for Malfoy to show. Only to her consternation, Malfoy was already seated! In her spot!

Draco saw her approach the table and rose to greet her and pulled out a chair. "Hello, Ms Granger. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me today."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Oh please Malfoy, you can dispense with the Ms nonsense. Call me Granger. We may not be children but we aren't best mates either."

"Very well, Granger it is." Clearing his throat he asked, "What would you like? Do they serve a full tea here?"

Hermione explained that yes, this establishment did serve a full tea but all she wanted was a pot of Earl Grey and chicken salad sandwich. Malfoy, waved to the server and ordered for them both.

Hermione placed her napkin on her lap and looked across the table to her host. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about, Malfoy?"

An uncharacteristic smile graced his face and he said, "Not one for small talk then, eh? You want to get right to the point?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't see the point of polite banter. We're not old friends catching up over tea. You said you had a solution and I'm pressed for time to find one."

"Quite. Well, why don't we have our nosh and then we'll talk business, yeah?"

The waitress carried a tray over to their table and set down a large pot of Earl Grey along with sugar, milk and lemon to dress. She placed a croissant split in half and stuff with chicken salad in front of Hermione and a vegetable filled wrap in front of Draco. Draco offered to pour the tea and while doing so he asked, "So, other than trying to win the lawsuit, what have you doing? Do you work?"

Hermione dressed her tea with a splash of milk and one scoop of sugar. Stirring her concoction she told Draco about the two books she had published. The first he was well aware of as it had been released just before the lawsuit was launched too much fanfare. The book detailed her life at Hogwarts and all the little skirmishes that she, Harry and Ron had participated in throughout their Hogwarts' career and beyond, including the year on the run and the final battle. It was a biography. But as Hermione explained to Draco, it was also therapy for her as the war took an awful toll on her physically, mentally and emotionally. Writing about all the disappointments, losses, trauma, and ultimately the victory, helped her put the majority of the pain behind her. When she'd finished explaining, she looked directly at Malfoy and blushed. "I don't normally tell people that kind of information and I'm quite surprised that I've given you that kind of ammunition against me. Please don't repeat what I've said. It is really rather personal and you've caught me at a time when I'm not at best."

"Your secret is safe with me", Draco said in a serious tone.

Hermione snorted.

Draco reached for her hand and uncharacteristically patted it as if to reassure her. "No really, I mean it Granger. As hard as it is to believe, I have grown up. I've had my losses and grief. The war left me with scars both physical and otherwise; scars that I try to keep hidden from prying eyes, too."

Hermione was caught off guard by Malfoy's display of empathy and mumbled in to her tea cup, "Yes, I suppose you do." She thought about his mark and the scars that Harry gave him in sixth year. Who knew what else he'd been through when Voldemort lived in his home.

"So now that we've had some refreshments, I'll get right to the point of this meeting." Draco's tone was upbeat. It almost sounded hopeful.

"That would be nice." Hermione's tone was no nonsense, almost wary.

"Yes. Well….This isn't easy, so bear with me. I have been following your situation with the hope that you would be able to get yourself past this lawsuit. However, it looks like the Goblins have pinned you in a corner."

Hermione noticed that Draco was nervous. He was uncharacteristically fiddling with this teaspoon. "Yes. My situation is very precarious," she said.

"Well. I have a proposition for you." He was bending the spoon now, without even noticing.

"Go on, I'm listening."

"Over the past 7 years I've been trying to rehabilitate the Malfoy businesses and name. I've had a lot of success. However, there is a lot of work left to do. That is where you fit in. If you come on board it would be an endorsement to our firms; our family. Your backing would open more doors for the company and really show the world that Malfoy Industries and the Malfoy family are truly committed to equality and acceptance."

"Really? Are you truly committed to equality and acceptance?" Hermione scoffed.

Draco looked almost hurt, "Please, don't make fun. I know I was a right arse when we were children and for that I am deeply ashamed and forever sorry. I'm not playing lip service here; it is what I truly believe."

Hermione was unconvinced, "I see, so what is it you want from me? Do you want me to be a brand ambassador? Provide product endorsements?"

"No, nothing like that," He paused and then looked directly into her eyes, "I'd like you to become my wife."

A/N Part of the inspiration for this part of my tale come from Vera Rozalsky's work and her examination of Hermione, Ron and Harry's actions – legal and illegal, throughout the series. I have borrowed her idea of Gringott's demanding reparation, but have proceeded on with my own story from there. If you're interested in her work, I highly recommend them. Her work can be found on this site.

Vera Rozalsky informed me that she was inspired by the work of Arsinoe de Blessenville's Golden Age. So kudos to that fanfiction as well.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the characters nor do I make any money from this work. I'm just playing in JK Rowling's sandbox.

Unbelievable

The morning after Hermione's meeting with Malfoy at the tea shop, she received an Owl from her solicitors. The message contained an acknowledgement of payment, along with a thank you note for her patronage. It also contained a notification of a meeting arranged for that afternoon to discuss the draft marriage contact that was received at their office first thing that morning. Hermione thought it was rather presumptuous of them to schedule a meeting without asking. After all, she was a busy writer. Nevertheless, she sent the owl back confirming her attendance at their office at three that afternoon; despite not being sure she would be able to get herself together enough to even show at their offices.

Looking around her apartment, Hermione saw evidence of the weapon that was wreaking havoc inside her skull. On the table in the lounge sat two dead soldiers and one wine glass with dark red sediment at the bottom. There sat proof of her overindulgence. The two witnesses to her pity party. Not once in the past five years had Hermione ever lost hope that she would see her way through the quagmire that had become her life. She was confident that she would win the lawsuit. She believed that her actions and the end result justified what the three of them did that day. But last night, it all fell in on her. She was alone. She was broke. The only person willing to help her was the boy who had teased and tormented her throughout her childhood. The boy who's taunts sent her into darkened corners, silenced bed chambers, and empty classrooms to cry. If she accepted his offer, would she be sentencing herself to more lonely hours of silent tears?

She was lonely now. Marrying Malfoy would guarantee that she would remain alone and friendless. There would never be reconciliation with Harry and Ron. Luna and Neville and even Padma, in all likelihood would stop seeing her socially. Hermione rationalised that if she didn't pay the awarded settlement, she would lose all of them anyway. Breaking her wand would send her permanently into the Muggle world. She would have to look at Malfoy's offer. If it was even more than fair, she couldn't see any realistic reason not to accept. Now, she had a legitimate way out of her corner but she couldn't help but feel that accepting Malfoy's "proposal", would only move her from one bad spot to another.

Hermione made her way to the bath and gulped down two paracetamol tablets with a large glass of water. She turned on the shower and waited for the water to get hot before she stripped off her clothes. The water in the shower was hot enough to turn her skin pink. She soaped up her hair and scrubbed it until in squeaked and then she massaged conditioner into her tresses and let it sit on her head while she soaped her body up and washed the alcohol damage of the previous night off of her physically as well as psychologically. When her soap-up was complete she turned the water from hot to cool and rinsed her hair and body thoroughly. She was now clean, awake and revitalized. She was ready to face what Malfoy had in store for her.

Her solicitor's secretary placed the cup of tea on the table next to Hermione's chair. Hermione felt like asking for a whiskey chaser. Malfoy's offer was unbelievable - unbelievably fair to her. Hermione was now on her second read through. Well, except for the section that related to consummation and marital relations. She just couldn't bring herself to read what Malfoy expected in that area. However, for the 'privilege', yes, that is the wording used…For the privilege of Hermione Jean Granger's hand in marriage, the sole heir to the Malfoy estate was willing to give the bride the following.

-One million galleons

-A pied-a-terre in Paris, maintained with Malfoy galleons

-A home in Italy, maintained with Malfoy galleons

-A monthly stipend of 20 thousand galleons, increased each year by point five of a percent

-Freedom to pursue her career

Hermione's obligations were to be the following.

Marry the Malfoy heir, Draco Malfoy, in good faith and for eternity using the standard marriage bonding ceremony

-Provide at least one heir; male or female

-Take the Malfoy name as her own

-Be faithful and never dishonour the Granger legacy or the Malfoy name.

-Live with her husband and her new family in the ancestral home in Wiltshire

-Consummate the marriage and provide marital relations when approached

-The marriage would have to take place in less than 10 days, from the date on the contact

"As far a marriage contacts go, Ms Granger, this is one of the most generous I've ever had the pleasure to review. And, you do realise that his offer will relieve you of all your monetary obligations….." Hermione's solicitor prattled on while she gazed into her tea cup, willing the dark liquid to provide her with some advice. "I suppose you'll want me to prepare a counter offer?" Mr. McGuiggan continued.

"Um….no thank you. Not right this minute. Let me take a copy of this home. I need some time to think it over. I will get back to you by Owl, tomorrow." Hermione put the tea cup down, gathered her handbag, rose from the chair and left the solicitor's office, still in a daze.

She was thinking about her reaction to Malfoy's offer the day before.

_Hermione's tea cup clattered to the table. "What! If this is some sort of Slytherin joke with your mates hanging about ready to 'tell all', about how the muddblood was taken in, I'll hex you and your mates in such a way that the word progeny will no longer be part of your vocabulary!" She then grabbed her handbag and stood to leave._

"_No! Granger!" Draco reached for her sleeve, "Don't leave! This is not a stunt. I'm quite sincere. Please, sit down and let me explain." Hermione noticed there was a look of panic in his stone grey eyes._

_Hermione sat down again, shaking his hand off her person._

_Draco continued, "I need a wife and while I've dated very quietly over the past several years I have yet to find someone I feel will fill the roll I need. A Malfoy wife should be accomplished and well respected. Hermione Granger is one of the most respected and most accomplished witches in British society, if not the world. You're the best and that's what I want."_

_Hermione was stunned, "But what about what I want or need, Malfoy?"_

_Quietly yet somewhat brashly said, "Well, I may not be what you want but I have what you need."_

_Hermione shouldn't have been shocked by his bravado. She was almost scared to ask, "And what is that?"_

"_I can make your worries go away. I can make it so you don't have to choose between the muggle world and the magical one. I can make sure your wand stays in your hands – always. In exchange for becoming my wife, I'll settle a bride price to your family for one million galleons." Draco's tone was very business like but not cold. _

"_So, you want to buy me? I'm so low, you think I'm merchandise?" She spat._

"_No Granger, that's not it at all!" Draco ground out in frustration. "In pureblood society, the groom's family will often settle on a price for the hand of bride. This is especially true when the bride is of unquestionable good breeding or talent or very much respected or wanted by others."_

"_But I'm not of "good breeding," per pureblood standards, and no one seems to want to have anything to do with me. So your price seems inflated, to say the least."_

"_To me, you're all those things and since I'm not exactly what you would desire in a mate, I have to make the offer attractive to you. You asked what was in it for you – freedom Granger."_

"_Really? I'm not sure I wouldn't be exchanging one form of hardship for another."_

"_Granger, you can have the marriage contract constructed to your own specifications. I only have a few conditions. I can forward a draft to your council and then you can impart your own conditions." Draco felt as though he was nearly begging her at this point. _

"_Malfoy, this is crazy. We haven't crossed paths more than two or three times in the past six or seven years and now, all of sudden you want to marry me?" Hermione face deftly concealed the rage that was beginning the bubble inside of her but she noticed a hint of panic on Malfoy's wide stone coloured eyes._

"_I realise this is sudden and unexpected. Of course, you can take a few days to think this over but in the mean time, can I forward the draft version of the contract to your legal council?"_

"_I'll need a few days Malfoy. But, yes…Send the papers to McGuiggan and Barns. You'll have to excuse me now. I'm not feeling well. Thank you for the tea." With that, Hermione was up and out of the shop before Draco could even rise out of his chair. _

Hermione let her feet take her to the park located just off the end of Diagon Alley. She sat down on a bench to consider what she had read. Draco Malfoy's marriage contract was very fair; fair by her standards and that of her solicitor's. So she'd have to spend the rest of her life married to Malfoy. He wasn't an ogre. He was still spoiled and perhaps he was still a prat but he couldn't be a bigot anymore if he was willing to have halfblood children with her. He wasn't going to impede her professionally and he obviously wasn't going to lock her up in the Manor. Oh. The Manor. She wasn't sure she could live at the manor, especially if Lucius Malfoy was still in residence.

Right now, the worst thing that could happen to her would be giving up her wand and her magic. Hermione was certain that becoming Mrs. Draco Malfoy in exchange for keeping her magic – her birthright, wasn't so bad. In the morning she would Owl Mr. McGuiggan to accept the contract, with the request that the elder Malfoys be relocated and a certain area of the manor closed off. If Malfoy accepted her conditions, in less than 10 days, she would be Hermione Malfoy; Lady of Malfoy Manor. How unbelievable.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the characters nor do I make any money from this work. I'm just playing in JK Rowling's sandbox.

Understanding

Hermione slept fitfully, tossing and turning all night long. At four in the morning she awoke drenched in sweat from a nightmare. In her dream, Draco Malfoy had her pinned by magical force to the drawing room floor and despite her continual pleas of "no"; he continued to have his way with her. Was this what she could expect from him? Was this how he would interpret, "provide marital relations when approached?"

Sleep was out of the question, now. She needed books and a library. By nine in the morning she was sitting the Headmistress' office at Hogwarts sharing scones and tea.

Hermione spent an excruciating hour with Headmistress McGonagall. Normally, she loved visiting with her former professor. Minerva was a mentor to her – a surrogate parent of sorts. Hermione felt that she could discuss a wide range of topics with the formidable woman without judgement or reproach. But today, Hermione was not prepared to discuss her reasons for using the school's library. She could have gone to the Ministry's library, however that was a very pubic facility and she did not want anyone to take note of her choice in reading material, nor did she wish to run into any former schoolmates.

Minerva observed the young woman before her and knew she was troubled. Hermione's financial problems were very much a public matter. The judgement award was front page news in The Profit several days ago and she was extremely concerned for her former student.

Over tea and scones, they discussed Hermione's books and her ideas relating to the next writing project. They discussed the greenhouse renovations and the work that Neville Longbottom was doing for the Herbology department. They also talked about the ongoing renovations and construction taking place in and around the school, in addition to the interior's ongoing reconstruction. Just when Hermione thought she was going to pull out her hair in frustration, Minerva let her escape to the library.

She sat at a large table in a secluded and warded corner of the library surrounded by several piles of books. The wards kept snooping students from approaching her table and provided the privacy needed to peruse the tomes. The majority of the books on the large oak surface dealt with family law, marriage law, and pureblood marriage customs and expectations. She was also reviewing books that dealt with traditional marriage rites. It was a good thing her subconscious brain spooked her into research. Pureblood customs and expectations when it came to marriage could be medieval, backward, and very restricting for a modern twenty-first century woman.

What was Malfoy really after? While the contract looked straight forward, she could be signing herself into perpetual misery if she wasn't careful. The books provided her with enough information which indicated an imbalance of power within the marriage contract's content. Her lawyer had thought the contract fair, however, he was a pureblood and she now realised that his views were skewed towards the Wizarding World's less than forward thinking. This was especially true when applied to equal rights for anyone other than a pureblood male.

The marriage contract would need to be revamped to suit a marriage between a modern twenty-first century witch and a wizard of pureblood extraction.

Hermione wrote a message to her solicitors requesting a meeting for first thing the next morning. She indicated that she would be adding several amendments to the marriage contract and that she would discuss the details with them tomorrow. She also instructed her advocate to arrange for Mr. Malfoy's attendance approximately an hour after their meeting so that they could discuss the changes and sign the documents as quickly as possible. She then walked to the Owlery to send the message.

Hermione had learned several things during her research. Chief among them was her loss of independence. A pureblood marriage rite automatically made the wife a dependent and she forfeited her rights to any independence once the bond was made. The initial overview in the contract described the wedding ceremony as "standard marriage bonding ceremony." Which it probably was…For purebloods! But upon further inspection, a footnote in the contract specified that the ceremony would be _The Pureblood Rites of Marriage and Bonding._ So regardless of Draco's assertions in the contract, he could request that she not work outside the home or kibosh her career and there was nothing she could do about it as the marriage rite superseded the contract. In fact, Draco could use his right as her spouse and superior to overrule almost all points of independence in the marriage. This would include differing views on parenting, finances, career, medical treatment, and even rights of refusal when it came to sex. No wonder he was blasé about writing her own wants and needs into the contract, he already knew that anything he did not want to abide by, he didn't have to; the marriage rite was his trump card!

There abso-fucking-lutely would not be a Pureblood Rite of Marriage and Bonding ceremony. If he still wanted to marry her after her amendments to the contract, they'd marry at Gretna Green!

Despite this set back, Hermione was keen to marry Malfoy. He was her ticket out of this mess, but she was not going to fold her tent up and play the beaten down mudblood. Yesterday she was defeated and vulnerable. Malfoy had taken advantage of her desperation. She had almost signed her life and freedom away. She would never, ever allow herself to be that vulnerable again.

The amended contract demanded the following.

Two million galleons. One million to be paid in advance. Five hundred thousand deposited when the marriage was consummated and the other half million delivered upon the birth of the first child.

Hermione thought it was important that her commitment to consummating the marriage and providing a child for Malfoy (and herself), be made clear.

The homes, home maintenance clauses, monthly stipend with indexing remained in the contract.

Hermione took out the clause regarding the freedom to pursue her career because as equals, she wasn't stipulating that he could or could not work. As a couple, they would need to balance work and home life and the demands of each in order to forge a healthy life together. They would have to learn to compromise. (Or, at least, he would, she thought.)

Hermione stipulated that their marriage would be a standard muggle ceremony performed at a justice of the peace or some similar secular facility/person.

She agreed to try in good faith to provide a least one heir but put no time limit around the conception of the child.

She agreed that she would adopt Malfoy as her last name.

She agreed to remain faithful to her spouse and demanded the same in return for as long as they remained married. Hermione requested that the advocates create a type of prenuptial monetary penalty for infidelity in addition to an easy exit clause.

She threw out the marital relations parameters.

She thought the marital relations redundant. She agreed to be faithful and she was a healthy adult with a good sex drive and she assumed he was too. She was attractive. He told her that he found her to be attractive and he wasn't hard to look at either. They'd make due and help each other out, willingly.

She agreed to marry within the timeframe specified.

Hermione understood Malfoy's objective in marrying her was to rehabilitate the family name so, she added clauses to the contract that involved charity work and philanthropy.

When Hermione was finished with the draft version of the amended contract, she walked to the Owlery again and sent the paperwork to her advocate's office.

Once she was back in the library, Hermione replaced all her reference books, packed up her bag and departed Hogwarts for her own flat. It was already after six in the evening. She had spent the entire day in that library not once breaking for something to eat or drink and now she was ravenous. Tonight, supper would have to be Chinese take-away. She was too tired to cook.

The next morning Hermione found herself sitting with her advocate fighting tooth and nail for the amendments to the marriage contracts. Mr. McGuiggan, was a pureblood and found it difficult to see past his own small world view. Hermione understood his handicap and now regretted her decision to use this firm for this particular matter. They were wonderful during her fight with Gringotts, despite the end result. But this firm seemed ill equipped to handle her situation as it was now. She was so frustrated.

"Listen, Mr. McGuiggan," Hermione began in a patient and quiet tone that held only a slight hint of irritation. "I don't need you to understand my point of view. I need you to follow my instructions and provide the service I'm requesting and willing to pay for. I realise that from your perspective my requests seem unreasonable and foreign. However, they are my wishes, my wants, my needs, and they need to be put in place in the contact in order for this agreement to proceed."

Sighing heavily, Mr. Guiggan finally relented. "I see. Well, we will draft the document per your wishes but don't be too surprised if Mr. Malfoy balks or walks away."

"I'm not worried. If Mr. Malfoy does not want to accept my terms, I'm fully prepared to walk away myself." Hermione realised last night that she needed this contract to be on her terms. She had a lot more to lose than just her magic. If she didn't get what she wanted she'd be forfeiting her autonomy to her husband; in essence, she'd be losing her freedom as a person and that was much worse than being without magic.

Draco knew that Hermione was up to something when he received the appointment request from her lawyers. Draco fully expected Hermione to gut the initial contract and come up with something all her own. He wanted her to set the tone and thoroughly underwrite their marriage agreement. Within reason, he would agree to whatever she desired. The last thing he wanted was for her to ever feel trapped or tricked into their arrangement. Draco was confident that by the end of the day, he and Granger would be, for all intents and purposes, engaged.

Draco met his own advocate outside the offices of McGuiggan and Barns. They road the elevator to the eighth floor. An assistant directed the two gentle wizards to a large conference room which overlooked Wizarding London. They were discussing the view when the door opened revealing a not too pleased looking Hermione Granger and her advocate, Mr. McGuiggan.

Draco could not have been more pleased. An angry Granger meant she had done her homework. This meeting was going to be fun and fruitful. Draco and his advocate, Mr. Slinger, rose when Hermione entered the room. Draco introduced himself and his advocate to Hermione and Mr. McGuiggan. Hermione's responses were curt and clipped.

Once they were all seated, Mr. McGuiggan started the proceedings with a quick overview. He explained that his client found many faults with the original contract and therefore found it necessary to request that his firm make several changes. He handed each person a copy of the new contract and reviewed its contents line by line explaining why his client felt is necessary to make the changes and the purpose of those changes. While Mr. McGuiggan spoke, Hermione surreptitiously glanced at Malfoy, trying to gauge his mood and reactions. Draco sat perfectly still and motionless. He appeared to have his emotions in check and his mask of indifference was firmly in place. Hermione's stomach knotted with nervous tension. She wasn't as confident about her changes now as she had been thirty minutes ago. What would she do if Malfoy stormed out and revoked his offer?

Mr. McGuiggan wrapped up his presentation and asked if Mr. Malfoy or Mr. Slinger had any questions. Mr. Slinger asked for fifteen minutes alone with his client so that they could review the contract privately and discuss the terms.

When they were alone, Draco's advocate exploded. He, like Mr. Guiggan and Draco, for that matter, was a pureblood and could not comprehend the changes that Ms Granger had requested. Point by point, Mr. Slinger tore the contract apart while Draco listened passively. When Mr. Slinger was done, Draco simply said, "She is different and has different expectations, perhaps broader and more balanced then we do and that is why I want her as my wife. We'll agree to each and every change." And that was that. Mr. Slinger merely nodded his in acquiescence and went to the door to motion the other party back into the conference room.

The room was eerily quiet. Draco was staring a hole into the side of Hermione's head while she focused her gaze out the window. The silence was broken by McGuiggan, "I imagine you have some amendments?"

Slinger looked at his client who nodded once indicating for him to proceed. The advocate then said, "Actually no. We're fine with the new contract. We'd like to sign the documents and proceed."

Hermione's head slowly turned from the window and she found herself looking into the grey depths of her husband-to-be's eyes. And he had the temerity to give her a wink. Hermione, who had been prepared for the worst, willed her body into stillness. She would not let Malfoy know that she was anything but calm. Internally, she was heaving a great sigh of relief.

McGuiggan conjured 3 official contracts, ink wells and quills. He handed one contract, another to Draco and kept one for himself. They each took turns signing the three contacts. When the signatures were complete, he gave one copy to the bride and another to the groom and kept a copy for himself. "This copy will be filed with the ministry by the end of the day. Congratulations Mr. Malfoy and best wishes Ms Granger. May you have a long a healthy life together." He then offered his hand to Draco and Draco's advocate.

"I'm sure you and Ms Granger have some items to discuss, Mr. Slinger and I will leave you here."

When the door shut behind the two advocates, the room suddenly felt smaller to Hermione, the air thinner. Draco was still looking at her intently. She could feel his eyes on her even though she had turned her gaze to the window again.

Draco cleared his throat and said, "You'll have to help me make the arrangements for the muggle ceremony Granger. I'm not familiar with the logistics of it all."

Hermione turned her head slowly and took in Draco's calm demeanour. "Why are you being so agreeable? What are you really up to?"

Draco's chuckle was deep and throaty. It surprised Hermione in it sensuality. Against her inner wishes she could feel the stomach clench. Draco looked pointedly at her and said, "My only agenda is to marry you, Granger. I specifically told you to write the agreement anyway you saw fit and I'm a man of my word."

Hermione scoffed, "But now we are on an even playing field. You have no advantage over me. Our marriage will not be like other pureblood marriages."

"Granger, Granger, Granger," Draco said in an almost playful manner. "Our marriage will _never_ have been anything like a pureblood marriage. You're not a pureblood, so why will it be even close to traditional? That is part of your appeal to me."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. She thought he was laying it on a little thick. But she'd play along. "Well, I'll accept that for now. And I'll happily start making the arrangements." She was trying to be civil. She didn't know why she was so annoyed with him. She got her way. He agreed to everything. She should be happy about it all but she just couldn't shake the feeling that he'd some how hoodwinked her. He was after all, a Slytherin.

Draco rose from his chair and walked over to the window. He then turned to look her directly in the eye. "Well, the only people I would like in attendance would be my mother and father but I don't know your feelings on the matter. Father isn't well, physically or mentally. He's certainly isn't well enough to attend a function outside The Manor, so it'll be just my mother if we have to go into muggle London."

Hermione's brows furrowed in thought. She hadn't given the state of Lucius Malfoy's health much thought. She knew he wasn't seen in public very often but chalked that up to image control rather than illness. Quietly she said, "If you want your parents at your marriage ceremony, we can make that happen, Malfoy. I'm sure I can find a wizard licensed to perform a muggle marriage ceremony. We can hold it at Malfoy Manor, if that would suit better."

Draco's eyebrows rose in surprise at Hermione's concession. "That's really quite kind of you Granger. We'll make sure your parents are made welcome."

"That's very kind of you Malfoy but my parents will not be able to make the ceremony, " she said quickly and went on, "and I really don't have anyone else I wish to invite. I'll send you an Owl with the details once I locate an officiate."

"Oh! Ok. That's fine," said Draco. He wasn't surprised that she wasn't inviting any of her old gang but it did strike him odd that she wasn't including her parents. He could tell from the stiffness in her shoulders that the subject was not up for discussion, so he let it rest…For now.

"Malfoy, I do have one question for you." She was biting her thumb nail now. "Um…Well, I was wondering what you planned to wear. I know it sounds trivial and silly but I don't want to under dress or over dress." Hermione was a little embarrassed having to ask questions about appropriate attire. It made her feel like the social misfit she was in his world.

Draco could tell from her posture and the blush raising up her chest and gracing cheeks that she was feeling insecure. Her vulnerability was making his heart beat faster. She was so beautiful and she didn't even know it! It took a great deal of mental strength to refrain from teasing her. Doing so would break the spell of civility that currently inhabited the conference room. So he merely said, "Good question Granger. I'll be wearing a muggle suit. It's dark blue in colour with really fine pinstripes, grey shirt, and a dark grey tie. Just one of my regular business suits. Does that help?"

Sighing in relief she said, "Yes, it does."

"Good. After the ceremony or whatever it is called, we can have a late lunch or dinner, at the manor or would you prefer to go out?" Draco noticed Hermione was tensing up.

"No. No, we'll have a meal at the manor. No sense inconveniencing your parents." Hermione's thoughts were clouded with memories from her past visit to the manor. She was willing herself to remain calm but she knew Draco could see her discomfort.

"Hermione, I know this is hard for you…Thinking about the manor and my parents. I'm very sorry about what happened there, you must know that I would never let anything happen to you. Not on purpose anyway. I'll do everything possible to ensure your safety and your comfort."

Hermione looked at him with doubt in her eyes. "Really? You care about my feelings?"

Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Of course I care! Y'know, you've got to _try_ and give me some credit Hermione. I'm not the same person you knew from Hogwarts. Yes, I can still be a snob and a prick and a right arsehole but I can just as easily be fair minded. I've even been known to be generous and kind to those I care about."

"Does that include being fair minded to muggle borns and other magical creatures?"

"Granger I haven't believed in that blood purity baloney and years. Truth is, I started doubting what had been spoon-fed to me because of you. There was absolutely no way you could be inferior when you were such a standout student and so powerful. Especially when compared to the likes of some of our pureblood peers who could barely hold a wand, let alone wield it with any authority." Draco felt exasperated. What was it going to take to get her to a least give him some benefit of the doubt.

Quietly, Hermione said, "Um, that's really very nice of you to say Malfoy. I'm glad to know that you feel the way you do."

"Right," Draco sighed. "Can we continue with the marriage day plans?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"Well, there are a couple of items that we've touched upon but not settled. First, is the matter of you moving into the manor."

"Right. About that Malfoy, I'm not really all that keen on living there."

"I thought you'd have some objections."

"Why do we have to live there? Don't you find it dreary and dark and haunting?"

"You know Granger, your last…and first visit, I'm sad to say, was during a really awful time in the manor's history."

"Awful time in my history too," she mumbled.

"Quite," he agreed. "That being said, the manor is not normally so gloomy. And in the past several years it has undergone some tremendous renovations. The room that you were held in has been gutted and reconfigured. You wouldn't recognise it now. That entire wing was remodelled and redecorated. I don't want you to feel like I'm making light of what occurred to you inside my home, Granger, but you're not the only one who suffered between those walls. After the war, that house needed a thorough cleansing."

"I'll take your word for it," she said doubtfully.

"Listen, I'll make you a deal," Draco said a little more cheerily, "You'll tour the manor and if you feel too uncomfortable we'll live in the manse. The manse is located on the property in Wiltshire about a mile from the manor. It is still a very large house but it holds no history for either of us and could be a fresh start, deal?"

"Okay, I can live with that compromise. Thank you, Malfoy," she said with a small smile.

"You're welcome Granger," he said, returning her smile. "Are you free this afternoon?"

"I can be if you need me," she said, "What did you have in mind?"

"Good, I'll Apparate us from here, okay?"

"Wait, wait! Where do you plan on taking me?"

"To lunch of course."

"But where? Surely not in Wizarding London. Can we go someplace in Muggle London perhaps?"

"Ashamed of your fiancé, Granger?"

"Not at all, Malfoy. I just don't want to be bothered by the press right now, nor do I want to be headline news tomorrow morning."

"Fine. So where would you like to go?"

"Um, there's a nice restaurant close to my home, I'll Apparate us to my home and we can walk over."

"Sounds like a plan. Lead on Granger."

The two former rivals left the building and walked quickly to an Apparation point. Draco reached out and took Hermione's hand. They landed in the front foyer of a larger than average home just outside central London.

Hermione wasn't comfortable with Malfoy being in her childhood home. She quickly opened the front door and motioned for him to follow her. "This way Malfoy. The restauarant is a short walk from here. I hope you like Italian."

"I love Italian," he said, closing the door behind him. "So, that's your home?"

"Yes," Hermione said, while keep up a brisk pace.

"It's nice. Not what I had imagined."

"Really?" Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. "Thought I'd live in some hovel below the ground like all the Mudbloods, did you?" Once it was out of her mouth she immediately regretted saying those words.

Draco sighed heavily, "Not again, Granger. I've told you already, I'm not that boy anymore. I've apologised. What more do you want from me?" He held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Not less than five minutes ago we were having a nice civil conversation. What happened?"

Having him in her home, a home that no longer contained her parents set off all kinds of emotions for her; emotions she wasn't prepared to discuss with him. So she decided to defuse the situation and move on.

"You know what, you're right and I'm sorry Malfoy. You'll have to patient with me; I'm not use to the new and improved version of Draco Malfoy. It will take some time to acclimate."

Draco bowed his head in appreciation and said, "Okay then, apology accepted. Let's move on."

Hermione turned around and resumed her brisk pace. As she turned the corner she told Draco that the restaurant they were going to was just down at the end of the next block. She also pointed out the numerous quaint shops, bakeries and eating establishments that lined the streets for several blocks. She explained that this was the neighbourhood where she was raised and that she knew most of the shop keepers by name.

Hermione opened the door to a small little place with the moniker, _Paulie's Trattoria_. The bell over the door sounded and a little round man came out from the back to greet them. He came towards Hermione with his arm out stretched and wrapped her up in a big hug and gave her kisses on both cheeks.

"Ah Bella! Buon giorno, la mia dolce ragazza! It's been too long since you've visited your zio Paulie," the small man said with a soft Italian accent.

"Buon giorno Paulie. I'm sorry it's been so long." Hermione said while giving her 'zio' kisses in return.

"And who is this man, little girl?" Paulie's tone was playful.

"Paulie, I'd like you to meet my," she paused and looked into Draco's eyes then said, "fiance, Draco Malfoy"

Paulie's eyes widened and he clapped his hands and shouted, "Oh Mia! This calls for some Prosecco. Come, come. Sit, sit. I'll get the wine and never mind the menu. Nico and I will fix up something special, Okay? You trust me?"

So Hermione and Draco sat at a cozy table toward the rear of the small eatery. It was mid afternoon and they were the only customers in the little shop as the lunch crowd had already slipped away.

Paulie brought out wine flutes and the Prosecco. He poured three glasses and gave a toast. "I know that if your mamma and papa were still here they'd want you to know how proud you made them, so I'll say it for them – you've made us all so very proud, Mia. Congratulations sir, you are one very lucky man. Take care of her like she deserves. Best wishes to you both."

Draco noticed a tear slide down Hermione's cheek but she did have a half smile on her face when she thanked Paulie for his kind words. Draco reached out to take Paulie's hand to thank him. He told Hermione's 'zio', that he certainly planned to take good care of Hermione and agreed she was a very special lady.

Paulie left the couple at their table and went to the kitchen to prepare their special meal. An uncomfortable silence settled between them. Draco cleared his throat and reached into his suit jacket pocket and pulled out a black box. "I've been carrying this box in my pocket since our first meeting, waiting for the appropriate time to present it to you and I suppose there is no better time." Draco opened the box's lid and turned to to face Hermione. "Would you, Hermione Jean Granger, do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Hermione giggled a little, a sure sign that she was uncomfortable. "Draco, the ring is quite beautiful." And it was. It was a three carat solitaire set in what appeared to be a platinum band. It was a very simple and classic ring. Hermione held out her hand and allowed Draco to put the bauble on the ring finger of her left hand while she said, "Yes." As the ring slid onto her finger Hermione could feel the magic imbued in the fancy little circle.

"What kind of charms and enchantments are on this ring?"

"I had the ring custom designed and created for you. There are protection spells and charms woven into the platinum and cast upon the stones. The charms are all rather ordinary and standard; for safety, health and fertility. I did request that fidelity charms be excluded. I think they're redundant, intrusive and unnecessary. I've known you for over fifteen years. Well, maybe not known you but acquainted with and aware of, and you're a very upstanding and respectable person and I trust you to keep you word; to keep your promises to me." Draco was smiling at his bride to be and still holding her hand.

Gently, Hermione removed her hand from Draco's. Very quietly she told Draco that she thought the ring was very lovely and that she would treasure it just like she would treasure and honour his trust.

Draco didn't think he could ask for anything more and before he could respond, Paulie came out from the kitchen with their feast.

**A/N Apologies for how long it took to update this chapter. I ended up doing a total rewrite or new chapter, replacing the old which will not get dumped but will used later as the ideas within are still relevant. I must thank Vera R., for her wonderful insight and comments both in the reviews for this story and in our PM messages. They've made me stretch my thought process. This isn't a really exciting chapter but it contains a lot of information that is important to moving the story forward. I hope you like it and enjoyed. Thanks for reading. EB **

**Oh and one more thing. When I was struggling with this chapter I popped out a one shot. It's a fluffy piece of a tear jerker but if want a quick read, check out my profile for the story.**


End file.
